This invention relates to an improved knuckle joint designed to permit swivelling of a liquid distributor through a large angle with respect to a feed pipe or supply valve to which the knuckle joint is also connected.
Several distributors are known, such as fixed or telephone showers for bathrooms, kitchens, etc., sprinklers, irrigation nozzles, wash brushes, etc., all fed by pipes, valves or faucets.
Since these distributors all have a rigid body and since the delivery pipe or valve is also fixed, an articulated or flexible joint is necessary to permit free movement of such distributors with respect to the supply source. Flexible hoses of different types are known for connecting such distributors to such feed pipes but they have the drawback that they are very cumbersome and short-lived. Furthermore, there are also known several types of articulated joints which, although less cumbersome than flexible hoses, permit only a very limited movement and orientation of the distributor. These known devices permit the distributor to move so that its directrix defines a cone angle of only 30.degree. with respect to the feed pipe or valve axis.